Pokemon: Grey Version
by TheFrostedFox
Summary: Team Plasma insists that Pokemon and people are as seperate as black and white. But what happens when those distinctions... blur? (A Latios hybrid's tale)
1. Chapter 1- Mother

Chapter One- Mother

Thunder rumbled overhead. Professor Juniper paid it no mind- her project was far more important: this device would be able to keep an Egg healthy in case problems arise with it, as well as help it hatch faster and safer. It was a difficult task, but the thought of all the good it would do kept her going long into this night. However, there was another project she would have to work on soon…

Beside her, Fern, a Snivy, curled up, snout hidden behind its leafy tail as it slept. A Chansey rested in a corner; Professor Juniper needed the Egg Pokémon to better understand how Pokémon Eggs worked. Juniper sometimes joked that this machine may end up replacing Chanseys entirely if it worked right. The Chansey always looked at her funny when she said that. Nevertheless, she was a great assistant, as was her Snivy.

A frantic knocking at the door awoke the Snivy. "Sniv…?" It muttered sleepily. "Vy Snivy?"

"I don't know who it is," Juniper replied. "But I intend to find out." She yawned as she made her way to the front door opposite her lab. Who'd be here at such a late hour? She had even posted a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. _This had better be good,_ she thought, just a little grumpy. The frantic knocking resumed with greater tempo as she called, "Yes, yes, I'm coming! Hold your Horseas!" She opened the door and stumbled back, falling to the ground in shock.

A Latias floated in the doorway, one clawed arm raised to knock while the other clutched an Egg protectively. Her red, downy scales dripped rainwater, soaking the "Welcome!" mat just outside. "A Latias?!" Juniper whispered, amazed. The Eon Pokémon made a trilling sound, holding the Egg out to the professor. Juniper noticed the distraught expression in her yellow eyes. "Yes, of course, come on in," she said to the living legend before her. While the existence of Latios and Latias were well documented, their sheer rarity has led them to be considered a legend among most groups, especially in Unova- _Shut up, me_, the professor instructed herself, trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

The Latias folded her wings to fit through, still holding the Egg out to the professor while she trilled insistently. "You want me to put this in my machine?" Professor Juniper clarified. The Latias nodded her triangular head emphatically. Juniper gingerly took the Egg and inserted it into a divot on the contraption.

Fern blinked a few times, disturbed by the rumbling from the machine underneath it, and looked up at the Latias. Its brown eyes widened. "Snivy Snivy?! Vy sni Snivy?!"

"I'm as surprised as you are," Juniper replied.

A screen lit up to the side. The professor tapped it a few times, directing it to gather information on the Egg. A soft humming arose from the machine as it started up, collecting data with unseen instruments. That was another thing Juniper loved about the machine: it was so sleek and unobtrusive- all the devices could be hidden away within the device without any interference in their operation. The data appeared on the screen Juniper looked at. Although Juniper doubted she could understand it, the Latias peered over the professor's shoulder to see the information herself. Juniper's eyes flitted between data points and graphs before turning to the floating dragon behind her. "I have good news for you. Your Egg will hatch into a healthy, vibrant Latios. You have nothing to worry about, I promise."

Professor Juniper had never seen a Latias cry before, nor had she ever read of such a behavior. "What's wrong, dear?" she asked, placing a hand reassuringly beneath her wing and scratching the wet scales lightly. Reportedly, Latios and Latias would scratch each other there as a sign of friendship. "I promise; you have nothing to worry about. If it concerns you this much, though, I'll let you stay here until it hatches. That should actually be only around an hour, so we can sit together until it hatches. The Latias gave a little smile and trilled, floating down beside the professor. Juniper looked at the dragon. It seemed that reports of their size were exaggerated- although she was much smaller than a Latios, she was still nearly as large as any human. In fact, if she stood on legs she might end up being taller, but such an anatomy could not- _Shut up, me,_ she thought once more.

She noticed the Latias's dripping scales and fetched a towel from a closet. She threw it over the Latias's back, wrapping it around her belly to keep her warm.

_Thank you_, a soft voice in her head sounded.

"You speak the human language?" Juniper exclaimed. In all her research no one had ever written of a Latias speaking the human tongue. Sure, their intellect was clear from observations like the ones- _Shut up, me!_

_I can… think it, yes._ The words seemed strained, like she was grasping for each one. _I must… say to you. My… son is not a… Latios. He is a Latios… a little._

"What ever do you mean?"

_His… father…_ A torrent of images and feelings flashed through Juniper's mind- _Astrid saw a dashing, handsome young backpacker as she soared overhead, invisible. She fell instantly in love. But she was nervous. How could he love a Latias? It was… wrong!_

_An agonizing amount of time passed as she deliberated within herself._

_She came to a conclusion at last. She bent the light around her scales, resembling a beautiful young lady. The illusion was so perfect that even if she was touched no one could tell the difference. She was glad Arceus had blessed her with such talents._

_Astrid met the young man while he was hiking. She played the role perfectly. They were happy together, laughing and playing almost every day. They fell deeper in love..._

_He proposed._

_Months later, she felt the weight of an egg inside her. She grew worried._

_He was happy to hear he would be a father. She tried to act like a pregnant human, but it was hard. Latias biology is far different from human biology._

_It fell apart at the hospital. The shock on his face could not be mistaken as an egg came out instead of a baby. Astrid finally gave up. She relaxed her scales, revealing her true form to her lover. He was confused and sad._

_She should have known this would happen. Tears welled in her yellow, draconic eyes as she took the egg and fled the hospital. She didn't want to face his shame._

_She rested in a tall tree in Alto Mare, trying to decide what to do with her child. It would be too human to fit in with Pokémon... but was it too Pokémon to fit in with humans? She made the hardest decision of her life as she soared towards Professor Juniper's lab._

"You're… you're giving him up?" Juniper asked, stunned by her tale.

The Latias, Astrid, hung her head. _He is… too human. But he will… hmm… be Pokémon, too. Can you help?_

"You want me help him fit in?"

Astrid turned to face Juniper, hands together. Her eyes said it all.

Juniper thought as long-term as she could- raising him, explaining his parentage… how much contact should he have with others? He needs some social interaction… What would others think of him? Would they try to hurt him? Would they accept him?

On a more selfish note, this would be an amazing opportunity to study an extremely rare hybrid. There have been a couple recorded cases, like the Mew hybrid in Kanto, but she had never gotten the chance to really see one up close!

_Am I really treating this child like a specimen to be studied?_ Juniper put a hand to her head. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to do this; I'm a scientist, not a parent!"

_No! I trust you only! Please!_ Tears welled Astrid's eyes. _Please!_

"Are you sure?"

_You argue with legendary._

She was set on it. What else could Juniper do? "…Okay. I'll do my best."

_Thank you! Oh, thank you, Juniper!_

A sharp cracking noise silenced the two. The Egg was hatching. A strange combination of human crying and pieces of "Latios!" emanated from within. The two came up close to watch miracle unfold. The Egg flashed with a white light, blinding the two… and sitting in the divot of the machine, surrounded by eggshells, was a Latios-human hybrid. The first thing Juniper noticed that the human part of him appeared closer to a six-month-old than a newborn, evident of some of the Pokémon trait of being born ready to defend itself. The Latios half was manifested in their characteristic grey and blue downy scales and deep red eyes over a pointed muzzle. Two rigid, triangular wings stuck out behind him. His outer thighs were covered by the same fan-like spikes Juniper had seen on Latios. Large tufts of down protruded where his ears would be. Each of his fingers ended in grey claws, and his hands had thick blue padding. Juniper's Snivy cautiously approached the wailing hybrid before curling up around him to calm him down.

Astrid gingerly lifted her child. _I will name you Alto, for where the Lati call home... _She switched to Pokéspeak._ …in the hopes you remember your Pokémon heritage. _She nuzzled his cheek. _Because I will always remember you._


	2. Chapter 2-Liberation and Liberation

Chapter 2- Liberation and Liberation

So that's how I, Alto Lati Juniper, came into this world: I hatched from an Egg conceived by a human father and a Latias mother. It's not the happiest of tales, I suppose, but it's mine. My childhood was… overall sheltered. My adoptive mom eventually grew tired of the media and more or less cut me off from the outside world. I never complained; the Eon Pokémon are generally pretty shy, and I was no exception.

One day I lay in a field behind the lab, wings folded against my back "Alto!" Professor Juniper called.

"Yes, Professor?" She never liked the term "mom."

"This Cinccino won't cooperate! Can you help me out here?" She took care of some Pokémon from the Day-Care to help lighten the load. Apparently the couple was extremely overwhelmed if Juniper managed to find the time to help. She even cleared out the field I now rested in to provide the available space. I suppose that while she was always rather busy on various projects, she still cared deeply about people and Pokèmon. And me, wherever I fit in.

I ran across the field. I could not fly for some reason. I've read that Latis are born floating actually, so flying was natural to them… but the human part of me has insisted I stay grounded.

And yet… there's nothing I want more to soar through the air, free and powerful, tearing through the clouds at Mach I just like my Latios ancestors. As such, it is my fervent goal to learn to fly… someday. Juniper and I have already looked into planning a trip to Alto Mare to meet my mom and learn from her, but we've just been too busy thus far.

I reached the back porch of the lab where Professor Juniper kneeled, holding a pair of scissors and attempting to coax a Cinccino out from under a table.

"C'mon, little fella. Just a couple hairs- that's all, I promise." The fluffy, mouse-like Pokémon shook her head emphatically.

The Cinccino noticed me. "Ugh, thank goodness you're here, Alto. Can you please tell her there's no way she's getting a single hair off me until she washes those filthy, hairless sausages she calls fingers?" I burst out laughing.

"Sure, thing," I replied, which probably sounded like "La, ti,' but Pokéspeak and human sounded the same to me.

"What? What'd she say?" Juniper said, laughing along.

"She said, and I quote, 'there's no way she's getting a single hair off me until she washes those filthy, hairless sausages she calls fingers.'"

Juniper chuckled. "Is that all? Why didn't you just say so?" The Cinccino facepawed.

Juniper left to wash her hands. I sat with my back pressed up against a wooden beam, basking in the bright sunlight. _Hmm, I bet Fern would really enjoy this,_ I thought, taking out a Pokéball. I clicked the button on it, releasing my Serperior.

"'Morning, Fern," I said. "Thought you'd enjoy the sunlight."

"As I matter of fact, I would! Thank you." The large, elongated Grass Snake Pokémon coiled up, her leaves turned to catch as much sunlight as possible.

"Why do you insist on being in your Pokéball? Isn't it nicer to be out and about?"

"You're my trainer; it's where I belong." She gave me a soft smile.

"I'm Pokémon enough that that sentence bothers me. Why can't we just be friends?"

"You're human enough that _that_ sentence bothers me. It's always been my dream to compete in the Pokémon league, but I need a trainer to get me there."

"Obviously I've done a great job these past five years."

"Well, I find ten-year-olds to be a little young to go on a Journey," she sniffed. "Besides, we've already trained a lot here; we'll be extra prepared for the gyms!"

I always found this conversation a little disconcerting. I really was happy here at the lab, helping Professor Juniper, but… I needed to head out sometime. Juniper always said I'd know when I was ready. Now I'm fifteen and I still don't feel ready. The outside world scared me. What would regular humans and Pokémon think of me, a strange hybrid of the two? Would they hate me? Would they fear me? It's tines like this that I wish I was normal.

"Alto…" Juniper called in a strange voice. "I think you should come see this." Snapping out of my thoughts, I stepped inside. The Day-Care man held a remote as he and Juniper watched a TV screen with concern.

An emphatic man in a robe spoke to an audience in Accumula town. "…deserve to be free! Who are we, as humans, to oppress the majesty that is Pokémon? We tear them from their homes, separating them from their families and force them to fight mercilessly for the rest of their lives! We imprison them in a tiny ball, forcing them to have any sense of 'freedom'- and I use the term loosely- when we so desire."

"I happen to like it in there! What's wrong with this guy?" Fern declared, having followed me in.

The strangely garbed man continued, "I am calling for total Pokémon liberation. It is perfectly clear that-"

The Pokémon caretaker turned off the TV and looked at Juniper. The professor scowled and said, "This guy is complete Tauroscrap. The history of human-Pokémon relations is deep and rich. Obviously, you can't stop all the abuse in the world, but really? 'Freeing' all Pokémon? I may not know Pokéspeak like you, Alto, but I'm pretty sure most Pokémon are happy with their trainers."

"You've got that right," Fern said. "Even though my trainer hasn't left on his Journey yet, hint hint," I rolled my eyes, "There's no way I'd want 'liberation.' …Uh… can you translate that, please, Alto?"

I relayed the message. The Day-Care man sighed. "I'm glad to hear that. However, every day people come to my Day-Care and ask me to 'liberate' their Pokémon. They won't even stay around to listen to reason as they abandon their poor friends. I've done my best to care for them, but I've got too many Pokémon and too little time. Poor guys. They have no idea why they were abandoned." That resonated with me.

I balled my hand into a fist, although the blue padding on my hands kind of got in the way. "We can't let him do this! I don't know what his motives are, or if he's just insane, but this can't go on!" I made up my mind, finally making the decision. "Professor Juniper, I'm ready to go on my Journey. I want to show myself to the world as living proof that Pokémon and humans can be happy together! Not to mention, I want to challenge the Pokémon league and win it, for Fern."

"You're certain on this?"

"I've never been more certain about anything. If things get too hectic…" I bent my scales, turning even my clothes invisible. "…I'll do that," I finished, becoming visible again. "Or, you know, use Luster Purge or something."

"Well, I can't stop you," Juniper said, smiling, "But at least give me time to help you pack."

* * *

Juniper found one of her hiking backpacks and began to stuff it with all the essentials- a change of clothes, food, water, bug repellant, a first-aid kit (which contained mostly Sitrus and Lum berries), etc. I hefted the backpack and slipped it around my shoulders, bending my wings in an awkward position. "Ow, ow, ow," I repeated as I let it slide off me. Folding my rigid wings _first_, I tried again. This time it went on with much less difficulty. Fern watched with excitement.

Juniper stood at the doorway, giving me one last hug. "Finally, here's a list of things to buy when you need to restock and twenty thousand Pokédollars. Call me if you ever need me!"

"Thanks, professor. I'll make you proud."

"I'm sure you will, Alto. Enjoy your 'liberation!'" Fern and I looked at her funny. "…Bad joke?"

"Bad joke," Fern and I said in unison.

"Well… good luck, you two."

"Bye, Professor!"

We set off towards Accumula Town, taking the first steps of our arduous quest.

"You ready?" I asked Fern as we entered Route 1.

"Are legs overrated?" she asked. I blinked, totally confused. "Yes, I'm ready! Let's go!" She darted ahead.

"Wait up!" I ran after her into the forest.

**Author's note: When I mentioned I had a couple other ideas, this was it. Also, I'd like to hear you feedback on other hybrids you'd like Alto to meet and Pokemon you'd like him to catch. I'll be sure to consider them!**


	3. Chapter 3- 'Puffed with Pride

Chapter 3- 'Puffed with Pride

"So… what do you want to do?" Fern asked. We walked- well, she slithered, along Route One together, sunlight streaming through the trees to brighten the dirt road before us. "I've read that Lillipups, Patrats, and Jigglypuffs are common here; do you want to catch one?"

"No, I don't," I replied. "I'm uncomfortable enough owning you; why would I want to catch another Pokémon?"

Fern stopped, raising her head to look at me straight in the eye. "Hold on; you left on your Journey to advocate the belief that humans and Pokémon can and should get along, yet you're opposed to catching any Pokémon? Either get over it or go back home; if we turn around now, we should get back before nightfall."

"No, it's different. I'm part Pokémon already; me owning Pokémon is like you owning Pokémon: it's practically slavery!"

"It's not and you know it! Pokémon consider being raised by a trainer, even a half-human trainer, an enormous gift. Think about it; no more scavenging or hunting and no more rainy nights under a tree or in a hole. Instead, you live a life of luxury getting stronger with a kind master.

"Besides, fighting isn't cruel, it's fun! You get to test the limits of your power against formidable opponents. Your heart gets racing, adrenaline fills your body…it's quite the experience! Afterwards, one quick trip to the Pokémon Center and there you go! Full recovery to fight another day!" Her body quivered with excitement.

"You make a compelling argument," I admitted. "But why, then, do wild Pokémon resist so fiercely?"

"Simple. Only the trainers who really _want_ to own you would continue. Trainers just passing by would give up after a couple balls."

"That makes sense." I sighed. "Well, I don't really want a Jigglypuff or a Lillipup or a Patrat. I'd rather find other Pokémon."

Fern returned to the ground, slithering ahead. "Suit yourself."

I picked up on a periodic rustling noise nearby. Startled, I instinctively turned invisible as I looked to the sound- a Jigglypuff was literally bouncing through the fallen leaves, oblivious to our presence. I relaxed my scales. The Balloon Pokémon glanced in our direction before coming to a halt, its wide, blue eyes growing impossibly wider. "Wow… a Latios?!" a hushed, female voice exclaimed. She inched her way towards us with arms raised in a kind of calming gesture. "Hey, there, buddy," she said to me, "Mind if we talk for a bit? I've never met a Latios before." Her soft, smooth voice couldn't hide her anticipation. We didn't move.

She made her way up to me, looking up with round, excited eyes. She jumped before me, doing a flip before gently floating back down. "You didn't run away! Great!"

"…Run away? Why would I?"

"Legendaries are so snobbish. I remember this one time a Suicune came by here, but she ran away the moment I said 'Hello!' You guys seem to think that everything else in the world is beneath you." She managed to roll her gigantic eyes.

"Hey! I don't think I'm above you! …Well, technically I am, but that's just because I'm taller."

"Oh, really? Good to hear! Humility is a virtue: one that I'm proud to have." She placed an arm on her round chest, smiling.

Fern spoke up, pointing her tail at the Jigglypuff. "Wait a moment, isn't humility the _absence_ of pride?"

The round Pokémon giggled. "That's the joke!"

Fern retracted her tail, head lowered in thought. "Oh. I get it now!" She smiled.

The Jigglypuff blinked. After a moment of awkward silence, she looked back to me, asking, "I always thought Latios float rather than walk. What gives?"

"Oh. That. You see, I'm only half Latios."

"Huh? So… you mean…"

"Yeah. My mother was a Latias. My dad was human."

"So they… oh, Arceus, I'm not going there! Um… change subject quickly… what are you doing?"

"See, there was this guy in Accumula Town…"

"Who was ranting about how Pokémon should be free? I remember him. I would have slapped him if I could get up to him, but alas." She lowered her head or body or something somberly.

"Aren't you already 'free'?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm just waiting for a decent trainer to come along! I'm tired of living alone in the woods. I want excitement!" She winked at me.

"I see. Anyway, I'm on a mission to stop him. I mean, look at me!" I gestured to myself. "I'm living proof that humans and Pokémon can get along _and then some_."

"Ugh, I told you I don't want to think about that!" She clutched her pointed ears, trying to forget. She stopped and looked up to me. "Obviously, you haven't gotten the hint: can I tag along? I mean, what else would I be doing?! Waiting for some ten-year-old to come along and catch me for his mediocre team? No way! I want to say I traveled with a Latios!"

"Latios-human hybrid," I corrected.

"Right, right, whatever. Close enough!"

I looked at Fern. She smiled, adopting a battle stance, her whip-like tail raised threateningly. I know I said I didn't want a Jigglypuff, but meeting this one changed my mind. I unzipped a pocket on my backpack and pulled out a red and white Pokéball. "So you want to join my team, um…"

"My name's Haley. And that's what I just said; weren't you listening?" She bounced into the Pokéball, turning into energy as she was pulled inside. There was no struggle- just a _click_ signifying she was mine.

"…Wow. That was easy," I commented. I slipped the ball beside Fern's into a belt Professor Juniper gave me. "I thought you said Pokémon resist to weed out the worse trainers."

Fern was just as surprised. "Apparently you make quite an impression." I clicked the button on Haley's Pokéball, releasing the Jigglypuff back into the world.

"Huh. Never knew a little ball could be so cozy," she commented.

"Is it?" I turned to Fern.

"Once again, yes, it's quite pleasant."

"What's it like in there?" I asked Haley.

"It's like a little personal island; there's an area I can sit and watch the waves, a little forest to bounce through… everything I need to keep me occupied as I wait for you. Oh, yeah, there's also this huge mountain I can try to scale; it helps to be all floaty."

"Mine is a little different," Fern added. "To me, it's an endless forest with tall trees to climb and occasional clearings to sun in- Everything a Serperior like me needs to stay occupied before Alto calls me out.

"Oh, Haley, I never got to battle you. You just… caught yourself, I guess." Fern returned to her battle pose. "Can we fight?"

"Do you mind?" I asked the Jigglypuff.

"You're the boss, now; how could I refuse?" She jumped high into the air, landing nimbly a good distance away. "You won't know what hit ya!"

I took position behind my Serperior. "We'll see about that! Fern, begin with Leech Seed!" The Serperior swept her tail around, scattering the life-draining seeds towards Haley. With effortless grace, Haley leaped into the air to dodge them, falling towards Fern with glowing arms. "Leaf Blade!" I called, but the Jigglypuff had already begun to slap her back and forth repeatedly. Fern finally whipped around, slicing the Balloon Pokémon with the leaves on her tail. Haley didn't seem too fazed. "Coil… Now Leaf Blade again- this time from above!" With the added power from Coil, Fern shot forward, leaves on her tail glowing with power as they collided with her opponent, crushing Haley against the ground as the sharpened leaves dug into her.

Quickly recovering, the Jigglypuff bounced up, puffing herself up to twice her size to augment the power of her next attack: Body Slam. "Dodge her!" I commanded. Despite her increased girth, the Balloon Pokémon easily stayed above my Serperior with deft acrobatics, managing to land solidly on Fern's head with a _thud_. Fern managed to pull herself out quickly. She appeared dazed, but not paralyzed, thank Arceus. "Giga Drain!" I instructed. Darting towards Haley, Fern wrapped herself around the enlarged Jigglypuff, leaves glowing as they drained Haley's energy out to replace her own. Haley squirmed under the serpentine Grass-type in vain.

Suddenly, she opened her mouth, quickly deflating to her normal size to escape her coiling foe. Fern dropped to the ground rather unceremoniously. Nevertheless, my plan worked; she had recovered somewhat. Haley looked a little tired as she bounced away to keep her distance.

She spontaneously broke into wordless song, which concerned me. "Use Leech Seed immediately!" I cried. Fern, though drowsy, scattered seeds once more onto the Jigglypuff. Distracted by her own hypnotic song, Haley was soon wrapped in life-stealing vines. Fern dropped dead asleep, but not before the damage was done. Haley struggled, trying to brush off the attack- literally. Unable to remove the vines, Haley gave up and leaped towards the sleeping Serperior, inflating in mid-air to land a powerful Body Slam on her foe. Fern's body twitched. Good. She understood at least that much about battle mechanics: even if one ended up fainting, as long as one bested one's opponent first, he or she would still win.

The vines readjusted themselves to sap energy from the inflated Jigglypuff, delivering power to Fern while she slept. Haley attempted to deflate to escape the plants' deadly embrace as she did with Fern, but the vines were too tenacious. Desperate, she used Double Slap to try to knock out Fern before she herself fell unconscious. Nevertheless, Haley's attacks slowed as the constricting vines drew out the last of her strength. As a last-ditch effort, she shut her eyes and focused. She began to glow. Releasing the power, she fired a beam of blindingly bright light that enveloped my Serperior- Dazzling Gleam. She finally fell unconscious even as Fern awoke.

Fern blinked several times before eyeing the limp body. She dismissed the plants. They shriveled up, returning to simple seeds that quickly turned to dust. Fern turned to face me, an amused grin stretched across her face. "Did I seriously just beat her in my sleep?" She asked, laughing.

"I… I guess you did!" I concurred, laughing as well. "Well done, Fern!"

Haley stirred and looked to me, still somewhat dazed. "That… was either the most embarrassing… or the most amazing thing I've ever done! I know we're going to get along great together!" She jumped up to my large backpack. Luckily for me, she weighed very little.

Unluckily for me, she began playing with my sensitive, tufted ears. "Hey! Stop that!" I exclaimed, knocking her off. She bounced harmlessly onto the dead leaves.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, righting herself, "I always like getting an ear rub. I thought you'd feel the same."

I leaned down to scratch her pointed ears. She smiled with pleasure, leaning into my claws. "It's all right," I replied. "My ears are just kind of sensitive." Looking ahead, I could see the tips of tall buildings. We had almost reached Accumula. "Hey, guys," I said, "want to race there?" Running was as close as I got to flying.

"You're weighed down; there's no way you can win!" Fern commented.

"Do you think I care?"

"All right…"

"Bring it, dragon boy!" Haley challenged, already leaping from trunk to trunk ahead of us. I did my best to focus my power into flying as I always did… and I felt just a little lighter, offsetting the weight of my backpack. Grinning, I shot ahead of my very surprised Serperior and continued on my way. Looking back, I saw Fern dart through the undergrowth, nimbly slithering around any obstacle. She was gaining on me.

That wouldn't do. Turning back around, I sprinted with everything I had, doing my best to keep my lead despite my handicap. Fern and I soon surpassed Haley as we bolted for the city. Despite how nimble the Balloon Pokémon was in the air, she still came up short when it came to raw speed.

* * *

We ran for at least a few miles. Soon after, Fern passed me for the final time; I was far too exhausted to continue sprinting. Stupid human genes. I stopped, panting. "Okay, Fern… you win! Let's slow down for Haley." The Regal Pokémon raised her head… well, regally as she smiled in victory. "But once… I get the hang of flying… you'd better watch out!" We adopted a light walk, or slither in Fern's case, as we waited for our new friend to catch up.

My tufted ears perked as I caught the sounds of heavy breathing behind us. I stopped and turned to see Haley looking partly annoyed and partly impressed. "Arceus, you guys are fast! Next time you race… just put me in my Pokéball. There's no way I'll catch up to you two." She swelled and deflated with each exhausted breath. "Screw it; just put me in there now. Take me out when we reach Accumula, okay?"

"Got it," I agreed, reaching for her Pokéball. I clicked the button, converting Haley to energy and returning her inside. Fern watched with interest. "Would you like to return as well?" I offered.

"No, I'd stay out to keep you safe. Who knows what horrors might lurk behind that bush?!" she joked, pointing with her tail to a wild hedge growing a little off the path. She slithered around it, rising from the other side to face me. "Never mind, we're good."

I laughed. "You know, for a Regal Pokémon, you don't act very regal."

"And you'd rather me be a stuck-up, imperial jerk who always demands her way? I'd much prefer just being a friend."

"Me, too."

I continued on, Fern following beside me as the sun completed its descent. Ahead of us we could see lights blinking on in buildings and streets as the town prepared for night. I released Haley as I promised.

I thought the town only looked small because it was far away… but it was just small. The highest buildings rose only four or five feet in the air, and much of the land was vacant. Nevertheless, construction noises were ubiquitous, evidence that this little town was still growing. The Pokémon Center was placed near the exit to Route One, which was convenient. People began to stare at me and gossip in harsh whispers; I started to wonder whether a lone Serperior and Jigglypuff would be less suspicious. Well, too late now.

I crumbled under their stares. I hated being the center of attention- whether it was Latios instinct or having lived a quiet life, it didn't matter. All I knew was that there were too many people and too much noise. I pulled my tufted ears back, ducking my head. Eventually I gave up and simply turned invisible. That only excited the onlookers; they began looking to see where I'd gone, voicing their surprise with exclamations of varying politeness. I placed a hand on Fern's neck to guide her to the Center beside me. I turned visible once more as I entered the Pokémon Center.

…_Crap_, I thought. It was _crowded_ in here! Everywhere I looked there were trainers relaxing, eating, or taking care of their Pokémon. As soon as one noticed me, he would nudge his buddies, who would then nudge their buddies. This led to a painful chain reaction that resulted in me being stared at by thirty or forty people, not counting their Pokémon.

"Is that a Latios?"

"No, he has legs."

"Then what is he?"

"That's quite the costume!"

"It's too real to be a costume!"

"Nice thighs!" I _sincerely_ hoped he was referring to the fan-like spikes covering my legs.

Such words floated by as I made my seemingly endless trek up to Nurse Joy. "I'll be fine, Fern. You should rest." She looked at me with concern as I returned her and Haley to their Pokéballs. "Can you heal my Pokémon?" I asked quietly, offering her the balls. I wouldn't raise my voice. There were just too many people around and it freaked me out. It took all my courage not to turn invisible there. Nurse Joy stared at me, mouth slightly open. "…Nurse Joy? Nurse Joy?"

"Don't mind her. She'll come to." A voice spoke to my side. An Audino in a nurse's outfit smiled brightly. She held out a tray with six round divots. "I can heal your Pokémon," she offered. I smiled at the first person to be even remotely hospitable to me in this town as I placed my Pokéballs in two of the divots. "I'll be with you shortly," she spoke cheerfully as she walked through a door behind the counter.

Nurse Joy shook her head, composing herself. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center! Would you like to rest your Pokémon?"

I smiled softly. "Your Audino already took care of that."

"Oh, did she? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gawked at you like that. But… if you don't mind me asking, why do you look like that?"

"My mother is a Latias," I stated simply.

She thought on this for a moment. "…Oh. Okay. Anyway, how else may I help you this evening?"

"I need a room; one bed will suffice."

"Certainly! May I see your Trainer Card?" I reached into my wallet, removing my ID. Professor Juniper had insisted I renew it every year since she gave me Fern when I was ten, much to my irritation, but now I was glad to have an up-to-date Trainer Card. I silently thanked her as Nurse Joy reviewed the card. "Everything seems to be in order. Here's your room key." She gave me a plastic card with a black stripe along one side in addition to my Trainer Card.

"Thank you."

The Audino opened the door, carrying the tray with my Pokéballs on it. "Thank you for your patience. Your Pokémon have made a full recovery!"

"Thanks, ma'am."

The Audino giggled. "Just call me Petra."

"Okay. Thanks, Petra." I took back the Pokéballs, slipping them into the slots on my belt. I turned invisible to make my way past the gossiping congregation in relative peace despite the gasps that the act elicited. I inserted the room key into a slot. A mechanism beeped as the door audibly unlocked to allow me entry.

The room was well maintained for a public facility. There was a small tiled kitchen to my side furnished with a sink, stove, refrigerator, and dishwasher. Simple wooden cabinets lined the walls. I walked over to the simple blue bed and dropped my pack to the floor, stretching my cramped wings for the first time all day. Arceus, it felt good! I released Haley and Fern from their balls.

"Where are we?" Haley asked.

"This'll be our room for tonight," I explained. "We'll continue on to Route Two tomorrow."

"We're sleeping in here?! This is the greatest day of my life!" She exclaimed, twirling in the air.

"Shall we see what's on the news?" Fern suggested, already switching on the television with her tail. Haley watched in awe. I suppose she had never seen a TV before.

A female news anchor reported, "…green-haired youth infiltrated a research lab near Castelia City. Although security cameras were unable to capture an identifying shot of the person in question, he managed to break into the facility and free all the Pokémon inside. He then alerted the authorities to inhumane practices that had occurred in the lab."

The screen cut to a transcript of the call as a recording played. "Castelia City Police Station; what is your emergency?"

"The lab off Sky Arrow Bridge has been abusing Pokémon in its research for months now. I managed to free the trapped Pokémon, and now it is your turn to apprehend the abusive scientists."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Pokémon must be set free." The call ended there.

The news anchor continued. "When officials conducted a search of the lab, they found incriminating evidence of the reported abuse. Several scientists were arrested on charges of Pokémon cruelty. When approached, Castelia City's Officer Jenny had this to comment.

The screen faded to a live-action shot of Officer Jenny in front of the research lab. "While we appreciate assistance in apprehending criminals," she spoke authoritatively, "this is not the way to go about it. Vigilantes like this one often end up being a hindrance rather than a benefit to our work. Sir, if you're watching this, and you know who you are, please come to the Castelia City Police Station so we can sort this out."

The screen cut back to the news anchor. "In other news…" I turned the TV down.

"What do you think of this guy?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Well, on one hand, he just freed a bunch of abused Pokémon, but on the other hand…"

"You think he might be connected to that robed man?" Fern finished.

"Exactly!"

Haley thought to herself, one arm below her mouth. "Well, they do have the same color of hair…"

"That's a good point," I commented. "How many people have that shade of green hair?"

"Maybe they just both really like Serperiors," Fern commented, looking at her own similarly colored scales.

"No, their goals are too similar. Maybe they're father and son, working together."

"We should try to track him down and figure out his motives," Fern suggested.

Haley yawned. "Well, whatever we do, we should do it tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

I suddenly realized how fatigued I was. "Yeah, you're right. Good night, you two."

"Night, Alto."

"Good night, Alto." Fern coiled herself, resting her head back on her slender body. Haley bounced into the center of the coil and closed her eyes. Fern raised her head in annoyance… but decided to let her sleep there, curling tighter around the round, pink Pokémon. I climbed into my own bed, doing my best not to cut the fabric with my spiked wings.

Thinking back over the day, I realized how much had happened. I woke up in my bed in Professor Juniper's house, helped her with a Cinccino, and then boom! I was off on my Journey!

Even though I didn't want to catch any Pokémon, we came across Haley, the little pink ball of energy. She had proven herself to be a decent fighter with a solid moveset. I was excited to use her in the first gym in Striaton City.

I felt a growing sense of worry as I realized I would have to come into contact with even more people there, but remembering my purpose to keep humans and Pokémon together calmed the storm inside me.

I closed my eyes and dreamed of flying…

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, nobody suggested anything, but that's good; I soon after came up with a full team and a hybrid to join Alto. Although… I had no intention of adding Haley. She just kind of… insisted on joining as I wrote. Maybe others will surprise me as well. **

**For reference, this story will be more lighthearted and funny than **_**Ignem Progressionis Infinitum**_**, so read this one if you're feeling down. :3**

**By the way, if you can figure out how Haley's name is significant (like how Fern is named for the plant group or Alto is short for Alto Mare), you're a genius.**


End file.
